Appa Eodi?
by f0xygen
Summary: Tentang Seokjin, Hoseok dan Ayah Taehyung
1. chapter 1

**NAMJIN**

namjin parents!

Tae as Kid

Jungkook as Kid

Jimin as Kid

Hoseok as Jin Friend

Yoongi GS

Seokjin GS

 _p.s cast mungkin akan bertambah kkk~_

 _f0xygen_

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo! perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung! Ini gambar milik-ku. Ini aku dan Mama. Ini rumah kami. Rumah kami tingkat dua tapi mama menyulap bagian bawah rumah kami sebagai kedai ramen. Mamaku pintar sekali memasak dan menceritakan dongeng sebelum aku tidur. Aku mencintai mama!"

Tanpa Taehyung sadari ada seorang wanita disana. Memandang nya dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak, wanita ini sedih bukan karena terharu melainkan ia sadar. _Tidak ada ayah di gambar sang anak._

Namanya Kim Seokjin, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengelola kedai ramen di rumahnya. Usaha itu ia bangun karena keadaan. Kalau boleh mengeluh, ia ingin mengeluh kepada Tuhan karena memberikan kehidupan yang tidak layak _dulu_. Dulu sekali sebelum ia sadar bahwa semua memang harus berjalan seperti ini. Ini takdirnya. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha mencoba. Takdirnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidak akan berbeda sedikit pun.

"Mama!" Seorang anak kecil datang dari arah kamarnya. Anak kecil itu sudah siap akan pergi ke sekolah. Dengan membawa tas dan rambut yang sudah disisir rapih.

"Taehyung sudah siap? Segera makan dan tunggu paman Hoseok menjemput, oke?" Dengan semangat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Seokjin tidak tahan untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya yang berwarna cokelat itu.

"Ma, hari ini kalau tidak ada PR aku membantu mama di kedai ya?" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung, anaknya ini tumben sekali bertanya dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya Taehyung ini kalau melakukan sesuatu selalu mendadak jadi kadang membuat mamanya bingung sendiri. "Boleh ya ma? Guruku bilang kalau dirumah harus membantu orang tua" Orang tua mana yang bisa menolak permintaan baik anaknya. Seokjin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, tandanya Taehyung diizinkan untuk membantu mamanya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Paman Hoseok sudah datang sekarang bereskan makanan mu" Ucap Seokjin lembut.

Hoseok sudah berdiri di depan rumah mereka dengan balutan jas dan mobil sedan miliknya. Omon-omong kenalkan, namanya Hoseok. Ia adalah teman Seokjin waktu SMA. Sekarang ia sedang mengelola bisnis milik ayahnya. Seokjin dan Hoseok adalah sahabat dekat bahkan saking dekatnya semua orang mengira bahwa Hoseok adalah ayah Taehyung. Hoseok juga orang yang mengetahui segalanya tentang Seokjin. Hoseok pernah berniat membantu Seokjin tapi Seokjin menolak karena ia tidak mau memiliki hutang budi kepada orang lain.

"Taehyung jadilah anak baik di sekolah dan pulanglah dengan selamat, oke?"

"Oke Mama!"

"Taehyung naiklah duluan paman ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Mama-mu dulu"

Hoseok menarik tangan Seokjin menjauh dari mobil yang dinaiki Taehyung. Hoseok tidak mau Taehyung mendengar pembicaraan orang tua yang menurutnya belum pantas didengar oleh anak seumuran Taehyung. Masalahnya ini menyangkut hubungan dengan ayah Taehyung.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan ini dari Taehyung. Semakin lama dia semakin besar. Dia pasti akan bertanya dimana ayahnya bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sampai Taehyung besar"

Hoseok mengerang nafasnya frustasi. Ia menyukai anak kecil, untuk membohongi anak kecil menurutnya itu perlakuan yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Pergilah, Taehyung sudah lama menunggu. Dia akan bertanya nanti apa yang kita bicarakan hingga selama ini" Hoseok menatap wajah Seokjin ragu, ia ingin Seokjin segera terbuka dengan Taehyung. Karena, Hoseok tidak ingin Taehyung terluka lebih dari ini.

"Baiklah aku pergi, aku akan mengantar Taehyung pulang jika sempat"

"Terima Kasih"

Seokjin terdiam, semua ucapan Hoseok ada benarnya. Bagaimana nanti kalau teman Taehyung bertanya tentang ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada orang jahat dan mengatakan dia ayah Taehyung? Semua pikiran itu terus mengiang di otak Seokjin. "Tidak, untuk sekarang pikirkan saja Taehyung harus sekolah hingga pendidikan yang paling tinggi"

* * *

 _Iya, Halo_

 _Aku lagi ingin menuliskan ff namjin wkwk karena dari kemarin kepikiran namjin_

 _dan soal daily life Jeon Taehyung maafkan yha aku menhapusnya begitu saja karena ada sedikit masalah_

 _intinya, mohon bantuannya!_


	2. Chapter 2

Seokjin sedang membersihkan kedainya ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi datang. Yoongi adalah pelanggan setianya. Pelanggan setia kedai Seokjin saat pertama kali kedai ini di buka. Oleh karena itu, Seokjin sudah menganggap Yoongi temannya.

"Ingin ramen pedas?"

Seokjin bertanya pada Yoongi yang sedang menampakkan wajah lelahnya. Seokjin pikir pasti ada masalah dengan pekerjannya.

"Iya, aku ingin ramen pedas. Otakku sedang pusing sekali"

Seokjin tersenyum, sudah hafal sekali.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Paman"

Panggil Taehyung kepada Hoseok yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Paman jangan beri tau mama ya soal yang tadi"

Hoseok menoleh kepalanya sekilas pada Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hoseok tersenyum jahil, terbesit dibenaknya untuk membuat anak ini memohon dan menunjukan mata bulatnya. Mata yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Paman, mama bilang aku tidak boleh membuat seseorang menangis tapi tadi aku membuat Jungkook menangis, aku takut mama marah"

Taehyung merengek pelan. Hoseok yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Meggemaskan sekali pikirnya.

"Taehyung, dengarkan paman ya. Membuat Jungkook menangis seperti tadi memang salah tapi menutupi hal kecil dari mama juga salah"

Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit gugup. Hoseok bangga sendiri kalau mengingat Taehyung memohon padanya untuk tidak memberitau Seokjin. Itu artinya Taehyung mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin dengan baik bukan? Seokjin melarangnya membuat seseorang menangis.

Tidak terasa Hoseok sudah sampai mengantarkan Taehyung di depan rumah Seokjin.

"Nah, Taetae ayo turun dan jelaskan pada mama apa yang terjadi hari ini, oke?"

Hoseok melepas _seatbelt_ yang ia dan Taehyung gunakan.

Hoseok berjalan lebih dulu dan dibelakangnya ada Taehyung yang diam diam sedang berpikir keras agar sang mama tidak marah. Sampai di dalam kedai ada Seokjin yang sedang melayani pelanggan setianya; Yoongi.

"Eh? Taetae sudah pulang ternyata, ganti bajumu dan bermainlah di atas okay? Mama sedang sibuk disini"

Seokjin menyambut Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan senyum. Tidak lupa berterima kasih pada Hoseok karena sudah menjemput Taehyung.

"Jin, ada yang ingin Taetae sampaikan. Iya kan?"

Hoseok menoleh kecil pada Taehyung yang sedang menunduk dalam diam.

Pikir Yoongi, Taehyung pasti sedang takut. "Jangan takut Taehyungie, disini ada aku kalau mama mu ini berani macam-macam aku akan memberinya pelajaran"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mamanya yang tersenyum, cantik sekali.

"Hmm, Ma hari ini aku membuat Jungkookie menangis. Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu sengaja. Habisnya Jungkookie pelit tidak mau berbagi mainan. Aku tidak sengaja memukul kepalanya pelan. Pelan kok ma. Mama maafkan aku."

Hoseok tersenyum bangga melihat Taehyung yang sudah berani jujur. Yoongi yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum, sepertinya Yoongi tau apa ketakutan Taehyung.

Seokjin menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung dan menangkup pipi gembil Taehyung.

"Taetae takut mama marah karena sudah memukul Jungkookie atau membuatnya menangis?"

Seokjin bertanya pelan. Sesekali mengusap rambut halus Taehyung.

"Membuatnya menangis"

Jawab Taehyung pelan. Seokjin tersenyum. Sepertinya dia lupa memberi tahu satu hal.

"Tae dengarkan mama, membuatnya menangis memang tidak boleh apalagi memukulnya. Itu tidak boleh okay?"

"Iya Ma, mama jangan marah ya"

"Hey, Taetae sudah jujur saja mama sudah pasti tidak akan marah"

"Dengarkan itu Tae, paman bilang juga apa" Timpal Hoseok. Yoongi yang daritadi diam melihat interaksi anak dan ibu tersebut diam-diam berpikir apa jadinya kalau dia seperti Seokjin. Apa dia bisa membuat anaknya jujur seperti itu.

"Sekarang Paman mau pulang karena Taetae sudah berani jujur"

Hoseok mencium puncak kepala Taehyung dan tersenyum kepada Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Terimakasih Paman!"

Teriak Taehyung saat melihat Hoseok sudah hampir keluar dari kedai Seokjin. Hoseok hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang Taetae ganti baju dan bermain diatas okay?"

"Siap kapten!"

Taehyung berlari menuju tangga. Seokjin yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil dan melanjutkan perbincangannya pada Yoongi yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, Semuanya berubah menjadi dingin ketika matanya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan memasuki kedai ramennya.

"Yoongi, tolong ke atas dan kumohon jaga Taehyung"


	3. Chapter 3 (09-16 09:34:09)

"Taehyungie sedang apa?" Seokjin menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang tiduran diatas kasurnya dengan kertas didepannya dan pensil yang ia taruh diatas mulutnya. Sehingga mulutnya membentuk wajah duck face. Melihat mamanya yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya membuat mata Taehyung berbinar.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan PR. Mama bisa bantu aku kalau mama mau"

Seokjin mana tahan menolak permintaan anaknya. Maka, dengan raut lelahnya Seokjin menghampiri Taehyung dengan tersenyum dan ikut duduk disamping Taehyung. "Ma, kalau ini bagaimana? Sepuluh dikurangi delapan? Duh, banyak sekali" Seokjin yang mendengar itu lantas mengangkat kesepuluh jari kecil Taehyung, "Lihat, jari Taehyungie ada sepuluh. Lalu, mama ambil. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Jadi, sisa jari Taehyungie ada?" Alis Taehyung mengerut tanda ia berpikir keras. "Dua!" Teriaknya dengan semangat. Mendengar jawaban anaknya yang benar maka Seokjin mengelus rambut putranya pelan.

"Apa PR nya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah ma, sebentar aku bereskan ini dulu"

Seokjin tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah mengerti bahwa selesai melakukan sesuatu ia harus mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Melihat hal ini ia menjadi teringat perihal tentang tadi sore.

 _Dua orang pria datang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan satu buah pisau di saku celana depannya. Menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang berdiri sedikit gemetaran sambil memegang erat sebuah spatula yang biasa ia pakai untuk memasak_.

 _"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan_ _membayarnya"_

 _"Tapi nyonya, ini sudah melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan"_

 _Seokjin menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tau ini sudah melewati batas waktu yang_ _ditentukan_ _untuk membayar_ _hutang_ - _hutangnya_. _Tapi, bukankah hutang itu_ _tinggal sedikit lagi? Bukankah Hoseok_ _sudah membantunya sedikit? Mengapa mereka tidak sabaran sekali?_

 _"Katakan pada boss mu, Minggu depan aku akan membayarnya"_

 _"Baik, akan kupegang janjimu. Kalau tidak, Aku terpaksa mengambilnya darimu_ "

"Mama!"

Teriak Taehyung tepat disamping telinga Seokjin membuat ia terkejut

"Astaga, tidak baik berteriak di telinga orang lain, Taehyung!"

"Maaf ma, aku sudah memanggil mama berkali-kali"

"Iya, maafkan mama"

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. Taehyung terlalu berarti untuknya.

"Mama, jangan berpikir banyak-banyak. Nanti jadi melamun" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus tangan mamanya pelan. Seokjin tersenyum sikap gentle Taehyung yang seperti ini dia pelajari darimana? Hoseok pasti mengajarkan ini pada Taehyung.

"Mama hanya berpikir, kalau Taehyung besar nanti apakah Taehyung akan menjadi seorang lelaki yang kuat?"

Mata Taehyung membola, Pertanyaan ini sudah sering ditanyakan oleh paman Hoseok.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sekuat power rangers ma! Aku akan melindungi mama!

Seokjin tersenyum dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

 _Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau menlindungi mama, Tae? Kalau minggu depan mama belum ada uang?_


End file.
